Not Yet
by OSAMA NEKONI
Summary: Entah kenapa di saat seperti ini insting wanitanya yang seharusnya tumpul itu begitu tajam. Ya, bukannya dia tidak menyadarinya. Ia sadar akan kenyataan bahwa pria ini begitu mencitainya dengan tulus. Ini mungkin lamaran terbaik yang diimpikan semua gadis di dunia, dan ia tidak bisa meminta lebih. Part 1 published!


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Note : Disarankan untuk membaca lewat _smartphone_ atau mengatur paragraf bacaan menjadi 1/2 bagi yang membaca lewat komputer.

Disclaimer : Ansatsu Kyousitsu / Assassination Classroom (c) Yusei Matsui

Warning!: Plot twist, bikin baper, typo(s), (saya harap nggak ooc).

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukannya dia tidak menyadarinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu ia menerima sebuah gaun yang sangat indah sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 24 dalam hidupnya. Desainnya begitu cantik dan tidak terlalu terbuka, tak lupa juga tampak elegan serta dewasa. Kainnya saja ketika terkena cahaya berkilauan bak langit legam penuh bintang.

Berteman dengan artis terkenal tentu membuatnya sangat tahu betapa mahalnya pakaian indah itu, dan ia sangat enggan untuk menerimanya. Tapi pria yang memberikannya itu justru memintanya menemaninya makan malam jika ia memang bersikeras membalas budinya itu. Dan tentu saja ia harus menggunakan _dress_ pemberiannya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Tapi wanita itu tak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ia berangkat dengan niat mentraktir pria itu sebagai balas budi, tapi mendapati restoran tempat mereka janjian sudah direservasi sepenuhnya. Ia juga baru menyadari mahalnya restoran itu ketika sudah melahap hidangan makan malam yang tidak karuan enaknya. Belajar memasak dari ahlinya juga membuatnya faham bahan apa saja yang dimakannya.

Dan lagi alokasi meja makannya saja, terisolasi di daerah outdoor yang sepi nan tentram. Ia bisa merasakan bunyi air yang menghanyutkan dari danau, suara gemirisik gesekan daun, dan angin lembut yang menerpa sungguh membuatnya terbuai. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu suasana kesukaannya? Kalau saja hatinya kini tidak tengah berdegup kencang, semua itu pasti akan membuatnya terpana.

 **.**

 **.**

Selepas makan malam, mereka berdua menghampiri danau di dekat sana. Agar dapat menenangkan hatinya yang tak berhenti berdegup kencang, ia mencoba untuk memasukkan tangannya ke dalam air. Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, banyak kunang – kunang bermunculan di sekitar setelahnya. Kelap – kelipnya sungguh memanjakan mata bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya.

Dan di sampingnya, pria itu menjongkokkan dirinya. Tatapan matanya intens menatap wanita bersurai violet di depannya itu. Ia mengeluarkan benda yang tidak mungkin tidak diketahui wanita sepertinya. Sebuah kotak cincin.

 **.**

 **.**

"Okuda Manami..."

 **.**

 _ **Deg!**_

 **.**

 **.**

Hatinya sudah tak sanggup menahan degupan yang semakin menjadi – jadi itu, dan ia hanya mampu melebarkan mata dibalik kacamatanya. Kebetulan untuk kesekian kalinya, sebuah kembang api meluncur di langit bersamaan dengan pria itu membuka kotak tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"...Maukah kau menikahiku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

' _Okuda-san, kau tahu?'_

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Deg!**_

 **.**

* * *

' _Ini akan jadi hari paling memalukan dalam hidupku' lelaki itu pun terkekeh._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hening.

Hanya suara kembang api yang memenuhi kebisuan keduanya. Samar – samar Manami dapat mendengar suara dari kejauhan yang ia rasa adalah teman – teman yang dikenalnya. Tentu saja, semua kebetulan itu pasti kerja keras mereka untuk memberi malam terindah untuknya dan membuatnya terpana.

 **.**

 _ **Deg!**_

 **.**

 _Ahh—_ ternyata benar dugaannya.

 **.**

 _ **Deg!**_

 **.**

Tidak jarang orang – orang memanggilnya tidak sensitif dalam hal romantis seperti ini, tapi sungguh, entah kenapa di saat seperti ini insting wanitanya yang seharusnya tumpul itu begitu tajam. Mengherankan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

 **.**

 _ **Deg!**_

 **.**

Ini mungkin lamaran terbaik yang diimpikan semua gadis di dunia, dan ia tidak bisa meminta lebih.

 **.**

 _ **Deg!**_

 **.**

Ya, bukannya dia tidak menyadarinya.  
Ia sadar akan kenyataan bahwa pria ini begitu mencitainya dengan tulus.

 **.**

 _ **Deg!**_

 **.**

Manami tersenyum kepada pria di hadapannya itu. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya pun jatuh membasahi pipinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"M-maafkan aku..."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sungguh perbuatan yang kejam.

 **.**

 **.**

Padahal pria itu juga teman – temannya sudah bersusah payah berusaha demi malam yang dinanti – nanti itu. Pastilah tidak mudah mempersiapkan segala hal agar tampak sempurna seperti itu. Tapi semua ungkapan cintanya itu malah tidak dibalas oleh Okuda Manami dengan kata _'ya'_. Lebih parahnya lagi, ia memberikan sebuah _penolakan_.

 **.**

Kejam bukan?

 **.**

Banyak orang mungkin akan menyalahkannya. Teman – temannya bahkan mungkin takkan mau lagi berteman dengan wanita semacam dirinya yang bahkan tak menghargai apa itu sebuah cinta yang tulus. Kalaupun masuk berita, ia yakin media sosial juga akan menyalahkannya. Bahkan Manami juga terus menyalahkan diri sendiri. Tapi tidak, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan hatinya yang memang tidak terpaut cinta terhadap lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Pertanyaan _**'Kenapa?'**_ berulang kali diucapkan oleh pria yang telah ditolaknya itu.

 **.**

Kenapa memang?

 **.**

Pria itu adalah adik kelasnya ketika kuliah. Ia ramah, baik hati, lembut, dermawan, tampan dan kaya. Sungguh pangeran yang sempurna untuk dijadikan suami. Mereka juga bukannya hanya sekedar kenalan, setelah pria itu jadi dokter dia banyak membantu penelitian Manami dan mereka pun jadi akrab di dalam maupun di luar pekerjaan. Manami juga menyukainya, _tapi..._

 **.**

 **.**

Menyadari dirinya tak bisa menemukan alasan yang pantas, ia hanya mampu menjawab setiap pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban " _ **Maafkan aku...**_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenapa?

 **.**

 **.**

Manami juga penasaran. Ia tak habis pikir, sampai dirinya berbuat hal sekejam itu. Yang ia tahu, ketika ia mendengar kalimat lamaran lelaki itu, sebuah masa lalu mendekap hatinya dari belakang. Menampilkan senyum lebar bergigi taring tajam yang tak asing di kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

' _Okuda-san...'_

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Deg!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya hatinya berdegup kencang malam itu. _Degupan kesakitan_ yang ia harap tak lagi akan dirasakannya di masa depan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

* * *

Author's Note :

Osama : Haloooooo semuanya~~! Kembali lagi dengan author bejat satu iniiiih~~!＼(￣▽￣)／

Okuda : Be-bejat? (・・;)

Osama : Iya! Bejat! 'v')/

Karma : Uwaah, authornya sendiri ngomong bejat lhoo... (¬‿¬ ) ragu deh kalo karyanya bagus...(；¬_¬)

Osama : Lha habis... o(TヘTo) aku kalo nulis luamaaaaa... masa 3 jam cuman dapat 300-1000 kata doang!? (╥_╥) *meluk Okuda*

Okuda : _Yoshiyosh..._ cup cup... ( u‿u *) *ditepuk-tepuk*

Osama : Manami~~~! (ᗒᗣᗕ) *mbrabak+modusin waifu*

Karma : (￢_￢) *ngasah pisau lipat*

Osama : Oke, oke! *hadap ke pembaca* Berikan pendapat kalian yaa~~ sebenarnya ini mau jadi oneshot tapi yah... aku gk terlalu bisa cepet2 nyelesainnya... kalau soal nulis mah aku payah! kebiasaan jadi editor sih... tapi kalo udh nulis sendiri... gitu deh lamanya... dan sebenarnya sih! sebenarnya lho! ini aslinya document aslinya di aku udh nyampe klimaks hampir mau tamat! astagah kyk apa aja gitu ya... padahal baru 3k juga kata2nya... ternyata nulis itu sulit ya... nah, jadi aku bakal update berkala~ dan aku juga mau coba nransletin ini ke versi inggris juga~ tapi grammarku hancur sih... makanya bagi para pembaca yang mau sukarelawan jadi editor grammar dll untuk ceritaku, silahkan jangan malu2~! oke, cukup sekian! aku mau nyolong Manami dari Karma dulu~! *kabur bawa Okuda*

Karma : *ngejar sambil nembakin pake pistol*

*perang dunia ke-3*

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Reviews are loved! RnR Please~!**


End file.
